Unexpected Parenting
by Jgal
Summary: When a mission goes terribly wrong Hiei is turned into a helpless chibi. NEED NEW SUMMERY!
1. The Change

Disclaimer: I would love to own Yu Yu Hakusho. I really do. I would give Hiei and Kurama larger parts, keep the battles interesting, and make certain no one thinks anyone on ther is gay! (well...maybe Karashu if he was still alive. ((which I'm glad he's not))) But unfortunetly I don't and I can't. So I'll have to stick with the fanfiction...ENJOY!

**Unexpected Parenting **

**The Change**

It was supposed to be a simple mission, (of any were). Go in, beat up a few demons, and go home. However, this particular case ended with an unexpected twist that leaves Yusuke with the hardest lesson of his life. Parenthood.

Alright Koenma, what so you want from us this time!" Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi grunted annoyed. Keiko had given him another lecture on the impotence of staying in school which started off his bad mood for the day.

Kuwabara was only slightly annoyed because he was called for just before he was about to take a test he actually studied for.

Kurama and Hiei were already waiting for them in the room.

The toddler ruler huffed as he showed the crew yet another tap for their latest case, "Spirit World Intelligence reports that a demon conspiracy in the black market are trying to unlock the secret to internal life, and youth and produce it for humans. You have to infiltrate the stronghold and stop the project. If forbidden knowledge is released it would mean disaster for us all."

That was the mission. But the outcome was most unexpected.

Ting!

Bang!

Tong!

Seven demon fell down dead by Hiei's blade.

Kurama spun his whip like a propeller to bring several more down.

Yusuke and Kuwabara shot, stabbed, punched away. But the brutes kept on coming.

Meanwhile an octopus demon in a lab coat was hurrying out to a corridor carrying a rectangular machine with a globe in the center filled with spirit energy, "No one! No one can steal my invention!" it hissed in both anger and fear.

Franticly the scientist ran in-between the frightened guards and pressed a large red button that read 'Self Destruct'.

Red lights flashed. The building started to shake and crumble. The lesser demon screamed and ran in fear out of the room for an exit.

Despite the commotion Kuwabara spotted one of the demonologists running in the opposite direction, "Hey guys! That freakaziod is making off with the box thing!"

Disgusted he didn't see it sooner Hiei jumped over a fleeing ogre, "I'm on it!"

The fire apparition zigzagged around their cowardly opposition. Kicking his speed into high gear he caught up with the scientist.

The other one stopped seeing Hiei now standing in front of them grinning.

"Stay there! Don't come any closer!"

"I don't have time to hear any foolish attempt to intimidate me."

"Ah! But time is what I CAN give you!" The octopus grinned mischievously for his last resort.

Sections of ceiling were falling down around them.

Hiei looked down at the desperate excuse of a demon cower before him.

"I can make you immortal young one. Imagine it…doing everything you want without the worries of time slipping away or wondering just how much you have left. With this…And since only I know how it works, you'll need me as well. Hehehe!"

The black haired fire demon slashed out his sword, "Immortality is a waste."

"Oh no! I can keep you young too. Life and youth. Now you can't pass up an opportunity like that now can you?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes. Before the other demon could say anymore the blade of his sword had crushed through the orb of the machine and both the device , and the stronghold, exploded.

Ka-BAM!

Yusuke was the first to awoke, buried underneath a pile of rock and rubble. Slowly be climbed up at out of his tomb shoving the larger fragments from his path, "'So what did you do this weekend Yusuke?' 'On nothing special, just thought I'd try out what burial is like for the next time I die.'"

Just after he made that joke both Kurama and Kuwabara dug out from their graves slightly burned from the explosion.

"Whoow! What a blast…let's not do that again can we?"

The kitsune tossed his hair from his face sending a cloud of dust in the air, "Is everyone alright?" he called before coughing some dust from his lungs.

Yusuke coughed in response, "Yeah. I'm still alive. I think."

"I've been better."

But a third voice didn't answer. No one else answered. The boys looked over each shoulder wondering what was missing.

Hiei!

Where's Hiei?

"Anyone seen Hiei?" Yusuke asked half in urgency.

Kuwabara looked over to where the hall used to be, "Last I saw he went that way. You don't think he…?"

"No! No he cant be. He's too fast to get stuck here." The Spirit Detective stumbled out of the debris. Limping along the remaining wall he hurried over to look for the fire demon.

The other two followed to aid in the search.

Each of them looked through a different pile of fallen stone and steel.

Kuwabara shoved aside a huge slab over a rubble pile and jumped in surprise, "Whooaw! Hey guys…I think you need to take a look at this!"

The baggy black robes of the fire demon laid empty on the floor as though the owner simply vanished from them. And at the head playing with a headband longer then itself was a baby, with large red tinted eyes, and short black spiky hair.

* * *

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review. (puppydog eyes) 


	2. Abandoning

Disclaimer: if I just put this here you won't sue. Right?

Unexpected Parenting 

**Abandoning **

"Is this supposed to be a some sort of sick joke!" Koenma questioned in a very cross tone at the boys when they returned with the infant.

Kurama was carrying the child in his arms, wrapped in his own black cloaks.

The chibi looked around curiously. He padded his little hands on the 'blanket' happily when her saw the toddler ruler with his balloon shaped hat and binki.

Kurama adjusted the bundle when Koenma narrowed his eyes at the babe and frowned, "I know this may seen unbelievable but we believe that Hiei has been…um…chibifide."

"Chibifide! Hiei's a giggling little baby! He's shorter then even me!"

"At least that thing they were making was destroyed." Yusuke stated. He combed a hand through his hair, still finding pieces of rubble.

The ruler of the Spirit World slumped down in his chair, "Yes that's a relief to hear. But I'm afraid it has left us with an unfortunate, and unusual predicament."

"Can you just change him back?" Kookaburra asked bending down to get a better look at the infant.

Little Hiei starred at him curiously. His eyes and his face held none of the rough coldness from his adult form.

Koenma replied gravely, "I'm afraid we do not have the knowledge of how to reverse it."

"WHAT!"

"You mean we can't change him back? Ever?"

"I'm not saying it's impossible. But we've never handled a situation like this so it's going to take a long time for Intelligence to come up with a cure, if there is one. Until then you'll be one man short on any future cases."

Yusuke folded his arms crossly, "That's just great. What are we going to do with a midget Hiei then huh! Can't exactly let him go off in his own like normally."

"We'll have to take care of him ourselves." Kurama finaaly said looking away from the babe.

The other two team mebers looked to him as though they were told to clean their rooms of finish their homework. And spoke exactly the same answer, "Say wha-!"

"We can not leave him here in the Spirit World and there is no one in the living world we can trust with him for a long period of time."

Kuwabara pulled himself from a starring contect with the child and stepped back "I see your point. But in case you haven't noticed we're all not parenting material here. We got school, video games, mission, dates…"

"we'll have to take shifts caring for him. One week in one house. One week in another…"

"That is a reasonable solution." Koenma said resuming to his duty of stamping seals and approvals on a mountain of paperwork, "Just one question, whose going to have the honor of taking the first shift?"

The greased haired teen smirked, "Well since he's already grown attacked to him the kid should stay with Kurama."

The fox raised an eyebrow at him and looked down at the babe. Chibi Hiei had curled up into a ball and fallen asleep.

Kurama sighed, "Very well."

That was going to be the plan. Yusuke never wanted to be a parent even if it was one of his teammates. The very notion of him being seen with a chibi make him feel his reputation diminish. At least for the first week he would have time to plan his skip school schedule and sucker his mom and Keiko into taking his for his week. Unfortunately it didn't take long for that scheme to fall apart.

The next evening Yusuke awoke to the crashing of thunder and a frantic knocking coming from the front door. He groaned sleepily. Tiredly he rose up from his bed and staggered to the door, _"Who can it be in this hour?" _"Hey don't you know only drunks and my mom are out at this hour!" He opened the door and blinked in surprise to see Kurama soaking wet outside. His crimson red hair stuck to his face, "Kurama? What's wrong?"

His question was answered only by a sudden weight being forced upon him. He stumbled trying to adjust to the weight. A strap was soon an agonizing amount of weight on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Yusuke but I can't take him." The half demon said in a fast half urgent voice.

"Huh! Wha-?"

"My folks and I have to go out of town for a funeral and I can't bring him.

"But-"

"I know this is an inconvenience but it can't be helped."

"I-"

"I promise I'll take your shift as soon as I get back."

"Hey you can't-!"

"Bye!"Kurama quickly disappeared faster then his eyes could follow.

Yusuke was left behind with an overstuffed bag on his shoulder, and two red orbs gazing up at him from the bundle in his arms."

Sorry if this is short  
Read and Review


	3. Sibling affections, and the Dreaded

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Hiei (natural or chibi), or the song I'm using in here.

**Sibling Affections, and the Dreaded Bunny Suit**

'Yusuke! What going on here?" Keiko exclaimed the following morning when she came to make sure he went to school, only to see the boy sitting on the couch still in his pajamas with a baby on his lap.

The boy looked at her half asleep bored, "Morning to you too."

"What is that on your lap?"

"It's a flounder. What else do you think it is!"

Keiko put her hand on her hips. She didn't find that joke amusing, "That baby better no be yours."

He snapped fully awake, then scrambled to keep Hiei on his lap, "oh come on don't be ridicules! You know I wouldn't sink that low!"

"I know."

"besides he doesn't even look like me! And I told you everything that happened on the phone! Remember?"

Keiko then stood up straight and smiled a bit, "I know. But your mom asked me to yell all those things."

Yusuke blinked in surprise, "she wha…"

Atsuko then poked her head through the doorway, "How else am I going to get you to listen."

The Spirit Detective." Yusuke jumped again tossing baby Hiei up in the air, "Haaa!"

Keiko rushed over and caught the babe in her arms.

Hiei giggled and squealed in excitement.

The older boy climbed back on the couch grunting and groaning in embarrassment. His mom and girlfriend laughing. "So anyway guys, can you help me for this week?"

"I don't know if I can Yusuke. You know I've got student council meetings all week." Keiko said putting Hiei's chin to her shoulder.

Atsuko tossed her hair, "I can give you a few pointers but he's YOUR responsibility."

Yusuke:

"So Kurama just left you with him?" Kuwabara asked, "That doesn't sound like him at all."

"Well he dod say it was important." Botan followed before picking the chibifide Hiei up, "But who would leave this cute little bundle of joy huh?" she then said in a high pitch baby talk.

The chibi cooed and laughed happily.

Keiko, Botan, Shizuru, and Yukina had also dropped by to see what had happened or if what the other had said about Hiei was an idiotic joke. But sure enough they were convinced when they saw baby Hiei in all his off-characterness.

"it's strange. He doesn't look anything like the Hiei we knew." Yukina said watching Hiei the infant grab hold and play around with Botan's hair eagerly.

"Yeah I half expected he would still have that sour lemon look on his face." Kuwabara agreed bending down to get another closer look.

Almost immediately Hiei grabbed the stray hairs and pulled at them curiously.

"Aah! That hurts! Get him off!"

Keiko: "I suppose he is the same in some ways."

Just then Yusuke's mother Atsuko popped her head in from the hallway, grinning from ear to ear, "Guess what I found!"

Yusuke's eyes slanted, "Jimmy Hoffa?"

She stepped in to the room with a large cardboard box in her arms.

Everyone starred at the box uneasily. "What is in there Mrs. Urameshi?" Yukina asked as Botan released her hair from the baby's grasp. Poor Kuwabara was still trapped by a hair.

"Just some of Yusuke's old baby cloths and toys. I thought the kid would like to not have to go around in just a diaper all day." Atsuko dropped the box by the coffee table and snatched Hiei away (aswell as the tallest teen's hair).

"Yeooow!"

"Wait until you see this little number!" she grabbed something from the box and proceeded to the chibi in a blinding cloud of dust.

"Ta da!"

Everyone starred, stunned and dismayed at the plushie yellow green on piece outfit with attached booties, long floppy ears hung down from the soft hood over his head.

The grim reaper squealed in delight, "Awww! Kawaii! I'd never thought I'm imagine Hiei as a bunny!" she scooped him up again and hugged his miniature frams as thought he was a stuffed toy.

The girls giggled.

Hiei's face budged out under the pressure of Botan's arms.

"He looks kinda like Puu." Keiko laughed.

The blue haired girls eased her grip in thought of the comment.

Flapping his ear wings madly the named Spirit Beast soared into the room and landed on the table in front of Botan. Everyone then bursted with laughter.

Kuwabara: Hey look! A blue and green Puus!"

Keiko: "They look so cute together!"

Atsuko: "It was Yusuke's favorite outfit when he was little."

Yusuke: "Mother!"

Keiko: Not I know why he prefers the green uniform. It's almost the same as the costume!"

Yusuke: "KEIKO!"

Loosing control of his own house, Yusuke melted to the floor tired and defeated.

Little Hiei's ears were ringing with the other's laughter, squeals, and Yusuke's groans. Confused beyond his young mind could handle.

"Aahhhhhahaaaaaywwwwaaa!"

All other sounds in the room hushed as the child wailed and cried in the highest pitch they've ever heard him.

"Whaaaa! Uhaa uhaaa! Whaaaa!"

Botan bounced the little boy on her lap trying to calm him down, "What's the matter Hiei? Is something wrong?"

"Maybe this has been too much excitement for him?" Keiko said in her usual concerning tone.

Shizuru: "Either that or he really hates the outfit."

Botan turned the babe's back to he and peeked down his outfit, "Daiper's dry. Thank god."

"Well be CAN'T be hungry. I just gave him the last bottle Kurama packed in that bag he left me."

"You mean **I** fed him," Atsuko corrected, "You still didn't know which end to give the kid."

"hey! It's not as easy as it looks."

Yukina held her hand to her thoughtfully, a sleepy sensation was suddenly weighing down over her eyes, "I…I think he wants to sleep." She then said. Uncertainty quivered in her throat.

Kuwabara glanced at her, "Now that's just silly. If he was tired he could've just fallen asleep by now instead of crying on about it."

"Babies cry for a lot of reason Kazuma." Shizuru snapped, swinging her fist on his head. "And she could be right."

Botan: "But then…how do we put him to sleep?"

Yukine then looked to Botan with her arms outstretched, "May I?"

The older blue-haired girl blinked in surprise, "Uh…I think so…" She took the screaming babe from her lap and placed him in his sister's arms, _"I wonder if Yukina can sense what he's feeling? I guess since he's a lot younger he doesn't have his usual mental defenses."_

The ice apparition carefully held the little chibi in her arms using her lap for extra support/

Hiei's crying softened as he gazed up at Yukina.

She smiled sweetly at him and slowly rocked him, humming a soft mellow tune, slowly growing louder and forming the words from the demon tongue to the language of mortals:

"April roses, tiny sparrows,  
Cornets bright and new  
All belong together  
With the myst'ry that is you  
When I see your little face  
I hear a song from long ago  
I think you know  
The many secrets I've forgotten."

The chibi's cries ceased as he continued to look up at her.

She laid him down on his back and rocked him even more in rhythm to her song.

Everyone kept quite. Praying that it would work.

"Generations through the ages  
Joined as one somehow  
Leading to the miracle  
That I am holding now  
From the sky and from the sea  
Upon a breeze you came to me  
You seem to see  
A greater universe than I do"

Hiei's eyelids grew heavy and tired. His chibi hand rubbed his eyes trying to stay awake. Eventually the lullaby was too powerful to fight against. So the infant boy surrendered by curling into a ball with one plush ear over his eyes.

"Sleep my baby, sleep my baby  
Dream of somewhere far away  
Do you remember still  
How I hope you always will  
Keep the mem'ry of the day  
The world was born."

Botan, Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Puu, and Atusko starred in amazement at the ice maiden with the Hiei bunny sleeping soundly in her arms.

She looked to the others and whispered, "How do you like that?"

* * *

Well what do you think? Will Yukina find out about her brother? Will they be able to turn Hiei back into his grown up self? And Where is Kurama?

Better Read and Review to find out.


	4. Sorry I Can't Take Him

Hey sorry this chapter was late but my computer went kaput and errased everything.

**Unexpected Parenting**

**Sorry I Can't Take Him**

Yusuke pulled himself off the floor and sat up relieved, "Well, that's one crisis settled. Anyone got any bright ideas of how are we doing the babysitting routine?"

"Oh yeah that reminds me." Kuwabara said in slight whisper, "I can't Take him next week." Yusuke face faulted and leaped back up with avengence, "What do you mean you can't! Don't tell me it's cause he pulled your hair off!"

"It's not like that Urameshi! My aunt is ataying with is and she can't see any babies!"

"Why? Does she eat them? "

Kazuma shived his finger at Yusuke's nose firmly, "Punk. My aunt is terrible when it comes to kids, kittens, or anything cute. She hates them. She always complains on how much they make a mess-"

"In diapers. Now unless you some strange reason you use them as placemats your aunt won't even know he's there." "You don't understand. She's like Immumoto with us!I even had to make a saferoom in the attic for Eikachi."

Yusuke rolled over on the ground, "Gah! Is everyone working against me? I can't take him either this place isn't exactly babyproof ."

"Quiet. You'll wake him." Yukina surprisingly snapped.

Shizuru then stood up grabbin her purse, "Anyway, that's why we really came here. It was nice seeing the kid though. Come on bro."

Kuwabara slumped, "Yes maham."

"Oh shoot I have to go too. The busy season is coming up and I have to get my oar polished and my uniform to the cleaners." Botan suddenly shrieked jumping up.

Yusuke soon felt his hopes take another spiral downward, "Then take him with you. Babies love to fly."

But the pilot of the River Styx was already halfway out the door, "I'm sorry but I can't carry dead souls and a mortal child at the same time." Disappearing.

He slowly turned his head to his girlfriend, "Kei…ko…?"

"Sorry Yusuke. I can't."

Immediately Yusuke felt like he had plunged into a deep, black, cataclysmic pit of sleepless nights, endless bottle, and miles and miles of diapers.

The Infant child rolled over to his other side with a tiny thumb in his mouth.

Yukina smiled at the adorable little creature. With great reluctance she surrendered him over to Atsuko. A bassinet bed had been delivered from the box ready to be in use once more.

"Yusuke, Why don't we put this in your room?"

The teen buries his head in his hands, "Sure. Why not. Everything else hasn't gone right."

At three the morning he came to regret the decision as the demon awoke with a wail. All through the night he cried and screamed for someone to tend his needs.

Yusuke laid awake though out the night restless, helpless, hopeless.

"Whaaah! Whaaah! Ueh heh waaah!"

The next morning Kuwabara came by to visit. It was the weekend so he thought he should help out with Hiei to make up for the rejection yesterday. He found the door unlocked and the apartment unusually quiet. "Urameshi? Urameshi? You there?" He searched around until the struggling cooing sounds of a little one led him to the kitchen.

Yusuke was standing half dead by the counter with tha baby in one arm while holding a bottle with the other.

The chibi Hiei kept pushing it away replying with another whine.

"Come on pipsqueek, drink."

"Little guy making a fuss huh?"

Yusuke turned his head to the other teen. His neck as limp as a rag doll's, "Can't…stop…crying…so …tired…"

Kuwabara quickly retrieved the infant out of his grasp. The boy was bound to collapse at any moment. "Come on let me try." He stole the bottle next and tried to feed him himself. But the formula surprisingly didn't move inside, not so much as a bubble. With a little maneuvering he opened up the lip to investigate. He frowned to his discovery as he emptied the powder back into the container.

"Hey what're doing I was feeding him that!"

"You're supposed to put water in it dummy. And you thought I was stupid."

Detective Yusuke slumped down on the stool, "Aww man…I thought I did. Man I don't know how parents do it."

Kuwabara by the end of his rant had made up a fresh bottle and the baby was feeding hungrily.

"Spoiled little brat." Yusuke grumbled watching Hiei.

Kuwabara glared back, "Hey he can't help it!"

Since when did you start defending him?"

"I just know it's not his fault alright! And don't you be yelling in front of him like. You're being a bad influence."

"Why not. Must've gotten him to be how he was."

Hiei finished the bottle with a tiny burp and laughed happily.

Yusuke laid his head on the counter exhausted.

"Hey. You don't look so good."

"I don't feel so good." He groaned, "When does your aunt come over?"

"Tomorrow."

"Can you take him until then?" He pleaded behind his arm pillow, "I just gotta get some sleep."

The redhead teen raised an eyebrow at him, "Uhh….maybe…but-"

"I just can't take him today. I'm afraid I'd might put the diaper on his head!"

"Yeah but-"

"PLEASE! Kuwachan! Please take him!"

"Alright alright alright but just for today."

He smiled his goofy grin and collapsed onto the floor.

Kazuma and Hiei starred down at him asleep on the cool tiles, "Well little buddy, looks like it's going to be good old uncle Kuwabara to the rescue."

Hiei cocked his head to once side, "Gaah?"

* * *

Uh oh! Kuwabara with a baby? Baby Hiei! (puts up a shield against auther bashers) Please read and review 


	5. Just When You Thought It Was Safe

**Just When you Thought It Was Safe**

"Kazuma are you that big an idiot?" scolded his sister in the attic as Kuwabara arranged several old blankets and boxed to form a playpen for little Hiei. The infant looked around curiously to his new surroundings

When someone would say 'attic' your first thoughts would be a dark room with mountains of decaying crates and boxes of ancient cloths, miscellaneous knickknacks, and holiday relics, covered in a five inch blanket of dust. Surprisingly this one was relatively bright and clear. Boxes blocked one wall and the dust was minimal. A single window lit up the room. A small blanketed cage stood at one end of the room for a mischievous feline, yet the intended occupant had escaped and was circling around the chibi on the floor with curiosity.

Kuwabara turned from his project to Shizuru, "This is only for one day sis. Get off my back."

But the elder sibling shook her head. She bent down on one knee and scooped up Hiei. "Didn't you tell him about the dilemma? Cause I swear you did yesterday."

"You should've seen Urameshi this morning. I was afraid for the squirt you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you know how much damage our team will take without his over the top kamikaze attack style?" he said before turning back to the pen.

Shzuru frowned sadly and looked down at the babe. He was laughing and cooing when a large blue butterfly flew in thought the window. It flapped arounf before landing on Hiei's nose.

The little apparition paused starring amazed at the winged creature.

She couldn't help but giggle at the sight. She sat down on an old rocking chair and slowly rocked him, humming.

The butterfly batted its wings lifting itself up again, leaving the baby laughing happily.

"Shizuru…Shizuru Kuwabara…You there?"

The young adult jerked her head up from her daze.

Kazuma was watching her with an eyebrow raise up suspiciously.

She blushed embarrassedly and shook her head, "I think it's time this little guy had a nap huh?"

Shizuru laid the chibi down on his back in the pen, "Be sure that pen's secure ok bro?""

"Yeah yeah I know."

Shizuru then salvaged a baby monitor and placed the receiver by the pen.

Hiei rolled onto his stomach and watched as the siblings left the room. With the coast clear he began to explore this new place. Being in an enclosed space wasn't providing much of a view. So he closed his eyes. A spot on his forehead under his bangs began to glow in an eerie blue light. A sturdy box forming the pen shifted and sided to form an opening. The light faded with the opening of his eyes. Curious, he waddled out.

Now he had a whole room to explore!

And what the first thing he sees in none other then the butterfly flying in and out through the low window…

"So, Yusuke was in that bad a shape huh?"

"Yeah. I'm thinking that it might've been too much for him to handle Hiei. Especially at the state he's in." the tall teen answered while they reached the stairwell.

Shizuru twirled a lock of her hair boredly.

"If we didn't have the wicked witch over we could take him in."

"Just be happy we got this day."

"Hellllooooo! Guess whose heeeeeerrrre!"

The Kuwabaras were frozen in fear. It couldn't be…it was impossible…They ducked behind the railing and peered thought to the front door.

"Ooooh no!"

It was. Their dreaded aunt had arrived a day early! Their parents had already come out to greet her. It wouldn't be long until they had to come down as well.

Kazuma: "Oh man, this is bad."

Shizuru: "We gotta get him out of here before she sniffs him out."

Quickly they rushed back up to the attic, only to find that the cage bird had flown, and no where to be seen.

Both: "AAAAH! WHERE IS HE!"

They scrambled around the room searching.

"Where could he be? He couldn't have gone far. Kazuma I told you to secure that thing!"

"I did! There's no way he could've escaped!"

"Well he did! Now keep searching!"

"Gah gaaah!"

Everything froze for a moment. Where was the squeak coming from?

The sister turned her head around to the window. From where she stood she saw him near the corner of the house crawling alongside the rain gutter. "AAAH! He's on the roof!"

"WHAT!" Kazuma raced to the window and looked to the left, "HAA! No good not good!"

"We've got to get him off of there!"

"Don't sorry I got him!" the brother exclaimed as he climbed out the window, grabbing hold of the roof tiles and putting lost of his weight on the building.

"You sure?"

"You know of a better way?"

Shizuru turned heel and ran out of the room and down the stairs, _"This is bad. This is really really really bad!"_

* * *

EEEK! How will thye get him down! R and R 


	6. A Day With Kuwabara

**A Day With Kuwabara**

"Come on baby. Easy does it." Kazuma slowly scotched along the rooftop.

But the little Hiei was to distracted by the butterfly to notice him coming, or how close he was to the edge or the roof.

"Come on Hiei this isn't funny!"

The chibi flopped down on his seat and waved his arms about trying to catch it.

Kazuma moved closer. "Good boy, just stay there…"

Creeek!

The rain gutter supports then started to yield under their combined weight. The teen had to move quickly or else it would collapse along with them. _"Ok Kazuma you can do this…_(gulp)_ Mommy!" _

The corner edge of the gutter bent and wobbled about, bouncing the babe.

Clinching his teeth he reached forward…

Shizsuru came outside to a breaking clatter, "Oh no!" she quickened her pace in urgency.

The Kuwabara boy twitched and groaned on his back in the grass,

"Are you alright?" His sister exclaimed while taking the infant from his hands (which had stiffened up holding Hiei off the ground).

"No problem here. I'm-"

"You had aunty Zuru worried. Didn't you little guy."

If he wasn't already on the ground he would've face faulted.

"Or Kazuma! Didn't see yeh there."

"Go figure." He groaned. Still paralyzed to the ground

Shizuru ignored his exasperation and pulled a carrier and a diaper bag from around the corner.

Kazuma looked at the loads of stuff strangely. "You going somewhere?"

"Nope. You are."

He sprung up to his feet, "WHAT! Why not you!"

"They've already caught me. I have to go back in and listen through endless mind numbing chitchat. Luckily for you I told them that you've gone to a study group so you're safe. But you have to go now before the wicked witch finds you."

"Ok sis, thanks."

Shizuru loaded the stuff on him and strapped Hiei into the carrier. "Here. For the kid." She said tossing a roll of bills over to Kazuma.

"Thanks."

A high crackling sound just then came from within the house, "Shizuru!"

Shizuru: "Go bro! Safe yourself!"

Kazuma nodded, taking the carrier and bad in hand before dashing off down around the side to the streets in a puff of smoke.

Not a second later an seemingly elderly woman in a black and purple dress came out through the side door searching. "Shizuru! Are you there?"

"Uhh…Over here aunt Polly. Sorry I had to check something over here."

The woman pulled her hand toward her nose, careful not to disturb the work she apparently had done on it as well as her pale white, tight face "Egh! This place reeks of children!"

The niece bit her lip nervously. How could she smell it? Did they leave a diaper somewhere and didn't know about it? She had to think of an excuse to bring her off of Hiei's trail, "Well uh…the neighbors just had a new baby a few days ago and had an outdoor party yesterday."

"Well make sure they keep the brat quiet. I tell you babies are a waste of time. If you ask me everyone should be born 20. Mature. A head square on their shoulders with no ignorance or disrespect for authority. Like my favorite niece."

"How thoughtful Aunt Polly." _"If anyone was making a new version of 'The Witches' they've got the Grand High Witch right here."

* * *

_

Time slowly ticked on as Kazuma Kuwabara wondered through the streets of Tokyo. People who never really took notice of him before generally ignored him except for a few curious passerbuyers stealing peeks at the sleeping little demon in the carrier. Others however, including classmates and rivals pondered of why one of the thoughest boys in the school had an infant.

"Do you think it's his?"

"No. I took a peek and the kids too cute to be. Must be a little brother of sister."

"Or he could've kidnapped it."

Kuwabara tried to ignore them. He had spent over an hour before trying to get the baby to sleep and wasn't willing to let that time go to waste.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Kuwabara." A annoying shrilling sound came from behind him.

He froze in his place and slowly looked over his shoulder. A man a little shorter then he with a rug for hair and long buckteeth was coming at him, "Uuhh Mr. Akashi!" He dashed the basket and bag beside a mailbox out of sight.

The shrew of a teacher of Sareaske Junior High walked over to him with a suspicious grin on his face resembling the Cheshercat "I trust you're going to explain why that thing is in your custody"

"What thing?' Kuwabara said pretending to be looking though a paper left on the mailbox."

"That baby most surely CAN'T be yours."

Busted. Kuwabara threw the paper in the trash and brought the baby basket up on top of the mailbox, "Don't be disgusting I'm just watching him that's all!"

"Oh?" Mr. Akashi raised an eyebrow, "And for what reason would you be willing to do so?"

Kuwabara: "This is….this is one of those raising a family programs they make us to in school! You know…the kind where you take a kid home and take care of him to get a grade…see if you're parenting material…"

Mr. Akashi: "Aren't those usually use androids? And if I recall correctly that doesn't start for a while now."

"Yes YES! This is a new kind! A prototype. And I'm the first one to test it before they make more." With that he lifted Hiei from the carrier and held him out to his nemeses of the school district. "Very life like don't you think!"

"I see, well as much as I will love to see you fail it would be so cruel if you had to use a baby to do so. (looks to the kid) It looks so fake it's ridicules! " the bucktoothed teacher released a chain of chuckles and laughs.

The strange noises pierced Hiei's sensitive eardrums so hard that it caused him to awaken with a wail, "AAAH HA HAAAAAAAAHH!"

That was the last straw for Kuwabara, _"Oh that's it! He's goanna pay!" _Just before the older male could walk away with his 'victory' the teen called to him in a calm neighboring voice, "Hey I'm al out of diapers. Would you be a pal and hold him for a second while I pick up some more?"

Akashi (surprised): "HUH! Wha-"

"They go through these so fast." He again brought the babe up to Akashi's face but this time shoved him into the grownup's arms, "And look, he likes you!"

Hiei cocked his head to the side, just before screaming even more.

Kuwabara gave his teacher a friendly wave before disappearing into a nearby store, "I won't be long. You could even watch me thought the window so I won' get away." _"He he he, this'll show you rabbit beak."_

Akashi: "Oh alright, but make it quick!"

Kuwabara took his time walking down each isle picking up diapers, magazines, formula, a booster pack of cards, and a stuffed teddy bear. He received a few odd glances from other people there but he managed to hold his frustrations in, _"I'll take em all out on Urameshi."_ When he left the store he found just what he was planning for.

"AAAHH!" Mr. Akashi danced around wildly holding Hiei as far away as possible with a warm wet trail running down his face and shirt.

Everyone who was walking by stopped to laugh at the lunatic's misfortune.

"See I told you these were lifelike." Kuwabara said snatching baby Hiei away before his teacher could drop him.

"AH! Ew! Gross gross gross gross! Wretched little imp!"

Crowds: (laughs)

Kuwabara walked away with pride and a cheesy smile on his face, "Hiei you're better then a puppy. Now…how do you put these daipers on?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a far off land where no mortal has seen or can reach a dark shadowy presence seated upon a thrown of rock and stone of unknown origin. All around creatures roamed in a courtly fashion. Many in robes while other wore simple armor and charms.

From a narrow window a bright blue butterfly fluttered through circling above the crowd.

Seeing the flying delicate creature the courtiers assembled along the sides of a circular isle-way before the throw.

The butterfly soon started to glow in a bright pale light as it descended down to the smooth stone floor. The light expanded to the form of a woman in long flowing blue robes cloaks bowing before the high master.

"Have you found the source of the disturbance?"

"Yes my lord. An infant child has entered the world of the living. One of great magic."

"Impossible. If just child existed we would've sensed it the moment it was conceived."

"I know it seems strange but it is true. And the potential he possesses is incredible."

The shadowy lord rubbed his chin with his claw-like fingers in thought

"What shall we do Master?"

* * *

read and review 


	7. Binki Maddness

**Unespected Parenting**

**Binki Maddness**

The rest of Team Urameshi was soon called to a mission in Spirit World leaving Koenma with the child Hiei.

"Hiei quit it! That's enough!"

"Waaaaaah waaaahh gah gah waaaahhhyeeee!" the chibi rolled around on the ground screaming and wailing to the top of his lungs.

"Arg! How did I get talked into this?" Koenma toppled over on his desk desperately covering his ears.

All the ogres under his control outside of the princes' office deserted as much of their cubical outside the main doors as possible to escape the shrieking cries.

"Someone please shut the kid up!"

"I've heard of Koenma having his bad days but this is ridicules!"

"I wish it was him. At least he's quieter!"

Little Hiei cried and cried out of control. Not hungry. Diaper was clean. No one seemed to know what was wrong with him.

Koenma groaned expecting his ears to be bleeding at any moment. "Haooow…I hope they get back before my hearing goes out." He ranted opening his mouth a little wider then usually. Wide enough for his pacifier to escape and roll off to the floor.

Hiei's cries suddenly ceased at the sight of the binki. He rolled off his back to his stomach and crawled over to it.

Koenma blinked in surprise at the sudden silence. He rolled on to his stomach and peeked over the edge of the desk.

The baby gabbed hold of the pacifier.

"Hiei! Don't touch that." He warned.

Baby Hiei just ignored his as he investigated it on his own. He put one end of the pacifier into his mouth and sucked on it surprisingly.

"Hey! Give that back!"

Hiei kept on sucking with pleasure, rolling back over on his back to enjoy his new toy.

A tall young man soon stood over him glaring down, "Now Hiei let's not act like a couple of babies here."

Hiei glanced at the now taller Koenma.

"Give me the pacifier Hiei."

The infant rolled in the opposite direction, still holding the binki in his mouth.

"I said give it back!"

The Grim Reaper Botan came in through the main doors, "You called Koenma? (gasp!)"

Grown up Koenma was caught in an awkward position, wrestling on the floor with Hiei with the pacifier being tugged in-between them.

"What!"

"Uh…you summoned me…sir?"

The young lord dropped everything and stood straight and proud as though the commotion never occurred, "Yes I did." He turned away ignoring the child still indulging of the binki. He handed Botan her guidebook of griming. The very same from when Yusuke was first a ghost, "  
Here's an updated list of souls that are going to depart from the living world today. A couple of them might need a little persuasion."

Respectively she bowed to him, "Yes sir, I'll get right on it."

"Good." Koenma snatched the Chibi Hiei and forced out his precious mouthpiece. Surprisingly Hiei yielded without fight. But he knew his capture had to change back to his toddler form soon and only then will he be able to snatch his new treasure.

Koenma: "Uhh...Botan!"

"Yes sir?"

"Why don't you take junior along with you? He could use some fresh air."

She jumped in surprise, "Huh? But Koenma I-"

Koenma: (Shoves the chibi into her arms) (pushes her out the door)"Now don't be late!"

BANG!

Botan stood outside the Prince's door with her book in one hand, and the baby in her arms, "Oh man."she groaned defeated.

Hiei on the other hand was relishing over the pacifierperfectly nestled in his cute sensitive mouth, smiling.

* * *

Read and Review

Sorry if this is short


	8. Flying With Botan

**Flying With Botan**

"Ok now. Easy does it. No squirming around." Botan voice quivered with one hand tightly gripping her oar and her other wrapping baby Hiei around her waist.

The chibi leaned down to see the vast city hundreds of feet below them. Cooling updrafts blew though his thick black hair. Hiei laughed playfully reaching out his hands trying to catch the wind.

Botan looked down at him from her course. She smiled seeing Hiei happy face after she relinquished his precious pacifier, _"You know,"_ she thought, _"This isn't so bad."_

She ascended higher into the sky. A special charm was placed on the infant's blue teddy bear outfit to protect him during the passing between the living world and the next.

"What is that?" a newly departed ghost asked while being carried behind the grim reaper's flying oar.

She jerked up in surprise. She had momentarily forgotten her job and the soul she was carrying to the after life, "What's what?"

"The baby…" the soul of a young man in his twenties said curiously, turning his head to see the infant better, "I've hear of what happened to people after they die, but I do not remember anything about a baby. Is he dead to?"

"No! No uh…this is…this is the form of your reincarnation. A glimpse of the future life ahead."

"Oh."

Botan sighed heavily to herself, _"Oh Koenma what have you made me do?"_

Hiei turned back to the soul inquisitively.

The spirit waved playfully at him.

The infant mimicked the waving with his palm facing himself.

Botan couldn't help but giggle.

A powerful gust of wind then came up from under them, sending the grim reaper's oar flying off course.

"AAAAAHHH!"

* * *

Splish! 

"Aww no more?" Kuwabara moaned after the last of a terrorist demon hoard had fallen by the whipstings, blasts, and energy blows of the three remaining detective team.

"That took a little longer then usual." Yusuke said while blasting a random corpse disinterested, and sighed, "Now I really wish Hiei was here."

Being less restless then his partner Kurama examined one of the many remains of the fallen. "It's a shame that these demons aren't in line with the black market. We could've gotten some information for a cure to the youth change."

Yusuke: "Speaking of youth it's your turn to handle the rugrat when we get back."

The kitsune just then stood up stiffly. His attitude and voice soon changed to that of the night he left Hiei with Yusuke, "I'm sorry Yusuke…"

"What now Kurama?"

Kurama turned to the others solemnly, "The funeral arrangements is taking longer then expected. I've only managed to escape just for this mission. I have to go back as soon as possible."

Kuwabara: "What! No way! I'm sorry Kurama but you can't just walk out on us."

"I'm sorry guys, but it can't be helped." The demons closed his eyes conquering himself up into an energy ball before flying away back to the living world.

Yusuke: "Grrr!"


	9. Time At Yusuke's

**Time At Yuauke's**

"AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAHHHHH!" Botan spun round into the air as the wind toppled her oar off course. She clutched on to the infant desperately not to let him fall. "Whooaaa! What's going on! Where is this wind coming from?"

"AI!" Hiei squealed as a small but fierce updraft swept him up out of the grim reaper's arms!

She screamed, "No! Hiei!" with both her hands free she grabbed onto her oar and power drove it through the mighty wind. Yet, just as quickly as the wind came it died away.

She landed softly on the soft sand with a gentle thud, "Phew! That was close."

Hiei! Where was he?

She soon fell into a panic, jerking her head in every which way searching. "EEK! What have I done! If Hiei gets hurt Koenma would have my head. Not to mention the others would be mad too…Hiei!"

The soft sound of a baby cry answered her call. She spun around to see the chibi fall back to the earth. A reddish glowing sphere surrounded his tiny frame as he floated down to a group of people. But these were not just any pedestrians. Six tall men in dark shrouds stood in a circle on the tiled walkway. From the center of this circle a woman in crystal blue robes appeared raising an arm up in the air. The shielding bubble dissipated allowing young Hiei to fall into her arms.

He looked around curiously.

The woman looked down at the child resisting a grim, "This child may cause some trouble."

"Well boys will be- WAIT! You can see me!"

The woman starred to the reaper for an odd moment and held the infant close to herself. She raised one hand and sapped her fingers conjuring an eerie red glowing charm. One half of the yinyan symbol.

"Hey! What are you doing stop it!"

The strange woman then shifted the baby's back to her, holding him by his stomach. The hood of his outfit magic fell off of his head and his costume shifted downward exposing his soft shoulders. At the base of the infant's neck she place the charm against his smooth pink skin.

Hiei moaned and cried as the charm melted into his soft tender flesh.

Botan felt her heart stop when she saw the little boy fall limp, his cries ceased. "Omg what have you done to him?" Almost immediately the baby flew into her arms nearly toppling her over. "Oof!" she stumbled to regain her footing and look to him worriedly. Much to her relief little Hiei was snoring softly and didn't seem to be harmed.

The woman returned her gaze to the reaper, "His powers might be strong, but they must be tested. This curse will do just that."

"What powers? What test? Get this thing off of him!"

The crowd turned their backs to her. The woman momentarily glanced over her shoulder, "It would be wise for you if you do not tell a soul of our engagement."

"Or else what? You'd kill me? Come on don't you know who you're dealing with? I'm the grim reaper!"

"Not even spirits last forever." She answered in a cold, dead voice which sent a shiver up the reaper's spine. They soon dissipated into the air, without a trace.

Botan held on to Hiei tightly. "Who were they?" In her arm she could feel the infant stir and moan uncomfortably in his sleep. Curiously she positioned his head onto her soulder and pulled down the collar of his suit. The charm that was placed upon his skin shimmered for a fraction of a second before fading back into his flesh, _"Oh Hiei…what have they done to you?"

* * *

_

Yusuke wondered around the city streets tiredly upon returning from the Makai. The crowds on the streets were thin and sparse. The afternoon air was fresh and clean and growing cooler as the sun began to set.

Winter was coming.

"_Mom's gone out with her new boyfriend. Figures. Well, at least I have the apartment to myself."_ He thought to himself as he passed by the Minimeno residence.

Suddenly a bright perky face sprung up dangerous close in front of his, "Hello!"

"GAH! Botan! What are you doing here!"

Botan backed away and hovered cautiously on her oar, the infant tugging playfully on her robes making a nest for himself. "I've come to drop off Hiei remember?" her voice said slightly shaking from her unexpected encounter.

But Yusuke didn't notice, "Well good luck finding Kurama."

"He's still missing?"

"Yep, lazy jerk."

Botan jumped off her oar and held onto Hiei closer to her chest, "Well then, I suppose this means you'll have to watch him."

"WHAT?"

* * *

"I'm sorry but it's your turn." The grim reaper explained after they reached the boy's apartment. She placed the baby on the antique bed and adjusted the teddy bear shaped hood.

"But-"

"He's already been fed, changed, and should be ready for a nap soon."

The now exhausted teen slumped down on a chair with his head hanging, "Grreat…"

Hiei being fussy clung onto Botan hands

"Now you behave now while you're with uncle Yusuke. Ok?"

Being fussy with the exchange Hiei outstretched his arms at her, cooing pleadingly.

"Oooh I wish you can come too but I have to get back to work."

But the babe held on tighter and cried.

"I love you too sweetie." She lip her lip remembering the charm embedded into him by her attackers, but she couldn't bring herself to telling Yusuke what really happened. Meanwhile Hiei was fighting to stay up with Botan.

"This is making me sick." Yusuke groaned. He lifted his head to see that she suddenly hadn't moved for a while, "Uh..Botan…"

"Oh yes I gotta get going. See yeh Hiei."

Hiei waved his hand around as she left. "Uuhhhoooohh!"

* * *

Yusuke woke to an icy chill in the air. Shivering himself awake intolerant of the growing drop in warmth. Slumping along the walls he made his way to the thermostat in the middle of the hall. He poked and hit and prodded at it tiredly, "Darn it! The power's out."

Reaching out to the closet he grabbed several blankets out for himself and drudged back to his room. Piling one after another he made himself a heavy nest of fabric that when he climbed in he immediately felt the warmth beginning to build up inside, warming him.

Everything was calm and quiet.

"_Quiet? At this hour?"_ Yusuke thought suddenly. Why did it seem unfamiliar to him?

"(Gasp!) Hiei!"

Quick as a flash the teen sprung out of bed. He raced through the apartment until he reached the crib where Hiei laid. Why was he quiet? An invisible hand clutched onto his throat, fearing for the worst. Looking into the crib he saw the babe shivering under his blanket. His skin was turning a pale shade of purplish blue.

"Damn it! What have I done!" Yusuke hurried back to the thermostat and banged on it trying to turn it back on. But nothing happened. He raced back through to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle from the blackened fridge and turned on the stove. But no warmth came. Everything was dead and dark. The only source of heat in the freezing apartment at all was…himself.

Picking the babe up from crib he unbuttoned his shirt and refastened them with Hiei inside. Yusuke braced him against his skin as he went back to his bedroom, throwing the numerous blankets out of the way, and piling them back onto him. He sat shivering on his bed, under a mountain of fabric, holding his infantile friend in his arms. _"How could I be so stupid!"_ he yelled at himself, _"If he gets sick I'll never forgive myself!"_ He rubbed his hands over his shirt trying to warm up the tiny figure. The chibi's head was sticking out of the shirt leaning against the other boys chest.

"Come on. Come on Hiei…Don't die on me!"

* * *

Read and Review 


	10. Stuck in the Cold Part 1

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Hiei, (adult or infant) and if I did I wouldn't let the show end. Enjoy!

**Stuck in the Cold **

**Part !  
**

Yusuke awoke the next morning with a cold shiver across his skin. The morning sunlight beamed down through the window nearly blinding him. He opened his eyes wearily, "Hmm….morning….ought to be illegal."  
The tired teen rocked back and forth on his bed trying to warm p. a heavy weight was tugging on his short moving around on its own.  
"Uooe…"   
Yusuke's mind snapped into full alert.  
Hiei!   
The Spirit Detective shot up and searched through the mountain of sheets and blanket layers. Panic held onto his throat once again as he thought of what could happen to his helpless friend.  
When he exposed his shirt the infant demon was cooing tiredly. Waving his tiny arms and legs weakly. He wasn't as cold as the night before but a fever was about to raise.  
"Hey there little buddy." Yusuke said with a relieved voice.  
Hiei looked up at him from his pouch, eyes glazed over with hunger and weakness.  
The boy knew the babe had to be fed soon, he didn't even had the strength to cry. Keeping two or more blankets around themselves he made his way through the apartment.  
The tile floor was ice beneath his feet.  
"Well… better see if the power's on." He flipped on the light switch.   
Nothing.   
"Darn it!"  
Hiei moaned.  
Yusuke bounced the baby to keep warm, "I know I know it's cold." He opened up the window so to let in some light, and hopefully warm the room. He felt his chibi friend wiggle uncomfortably as the precious bundle became intolerably warm.  
The boy became helplessly worried. He gritted his teeth, "I don't care if I get into trouble I'm taking you to a hospital!"  
With the babe still wrapped up Yusuke rushed to the door and tripped over a large obstacle on the floor.  
"Aaaahh!"   
Everything had suddenly fallen into slow motion. Yusuke twisted and turned in mid-air as he fell unknowing. He landed flat on his back, his legs hanging in the air and arms protectively around his heavy shirt.   
Hiei just groaned.  
"Whoa…that was interesting."  
Underneath the Spirit Detective's elevated limbs, a large mound of frost and snow stood just past knee height. The snow pile began to move and moan as though it was alive and awakening.  
"Gah!" Yusuke backed away from the icy blob.  
The mound twitched and moved around before something of an enormous size lunged out, "BrrrrHeaaaa!"  
"Kuwabara!?"


	11. Stuck in the Cold Part 2

Disclaimer: If I had ever owned Yu-Yu-Hakusho I probably lost it in some insurance scheme that my co-workers went behind my back and and the bottom dropped and I lost everything! Waaaah! But that was only in a dream. But I wish I did have it though. Puu! Then it would have to end.

**Stuck in the Cold 2**

**(NO YOAI!!!)**

Kuwabara shivered on the couch with several blankets piled on top of him and an icicle growing out of his nose.

"What were you doing out there you big dope?" Yusuke eventually asked on the armchair. He had managed to find a portable hot compress and wrapped it around a bottle of formula for Hiei.

The baby demon drank timidly one tiny sip at a time.

The tall, hunched over teenager looked up at his friend with a snarl, "I came here to visit and get away from my aunt for a while and got caught in the blizzard."

But Yusuke was skeptical, "You've got frost in your brain? It's only started to get cold. It can't be snowing yet. Besides don't blizzards happen in the country?"

"Tell that to the weather. What do you think all that stuff was all over me? Espectose?"

"Come on you gotta be pulling my leg."

"I'm not joking! If you don't believe me then check it out yourself!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he pointed out the door.

Yusuke heaved a heavy annoyed sigh, "Fine. I will." He stood up from his seat and headed outside, "Here. Hold him will yeh." He said handing Hiei over to his friend along with the bottle. When he reached the railing that surrounded the apartment building he looked down to a startling surprise, "What in the world-?!"

People were climbing over cars and high walls to get across a dense river of solid snow that congested the streets. He could barely see the tops of the entry ways of the building across the street and down the road. "And all this happened last night? ALRIGHT! WHO FILLED IN THE HOLE IN THE OZONE!"

"See what I mean?" Kuwabara said walking up to him with the infant protectively in his arms.

The Spirit Detective nodded and turned to him, "How's the kid?"

The second teen looked down at him, "Not so good. He seems to be running a temperature I think. I don't know what's normal for demons."

Yusuke slammed his fist on the railing, "Damn it! We're trapped in a snow drift, no power, and with a sick baby on our hands."

"Where's Kurama when you need him?"

High above one the top of Tokyo Tower, a strange mysterious woman oversaw the frozen land below. She was dressed in all white. Her dress appeared to have been made of gentle snowflakes draped around her in elegance. The grown upon her head was made of frozen sharp icicles with a circular diamond in the center. Her hair blew in the ice wind like a light blue kite that matched her aqua lips and eyes and her skin was frightenly pallor.

"Is the test set up?" said a deep commanding voice.

The woman shifted her cold blue eyes to her right. A tall middle aged man with a thick wavy grey beard was standing on a dense cloud of solid ice hovering behind her. "Yes brother. The land is feeling the painful sting of my winter frost attack."

The old man nodded his head, "Good. If the child survives the frost it'll be my turn."

"I don't know what to tell yeh, he's not getting any better. He drank a little more of the milk but not much." Kuwabara said to Yusuke after they searched the apartment for every means of warmth available.

"Grr! Look's like we'll have to be neighborly and see if anyone else in this apartment has anything that'll help." Yusuke grunted at the thought of venturing back out in the cold. The idea of talking with people who probably already knew his reputation in living world degusted him. But some things were more important then pride.

The other teen sensed his friend's displeasure, "I better go. They probably know you."

"Nah I will. They've probably heard the kid's scramming every night."

Kuwabara retorted, "But-"

With the click of the door Yusuke left the tall compulsive teen behind. The chibi demon cooed curiously as he tried to see through sick hazy eyes.

He grunted at the door and patted Hiei on the back, "Easy there, it's going to be ok little guy."

The infant child held onto the teen's shirt for comfort. He shivered once more cause of the increasing drop in temperature.

"Hey you know what always makes me feel better?" Kuwabara said shifting little Hiei from once shoulder to the other, "A nice warm bath."

Luckily the pluming of the building was still functioning despite the cold but all the water that would come was cold as ice.

Hiei held onto Kuwabara's shoulder as he drifted in and out of consciousness because of the fever and freezing environment.

Kuwabara anxiously gritted his teeth; he had to find someway to warm the child up and quickly. Or else their quartette will be a trio.

Steadying his left hand under the infant he held his right over the water and focused his spiritual energy. The palm of his hand began to glow in bright light as gentle waves of energy flowed into the water. Eventually light wispy steam rose up warming the chill away from the boy's face.

Hiei gazed at the glowing water with interest.

Within a few short minute the teen undressed the babe and himself down to his boxers and sat in the tub.

The baby demon was reluctant to get into the water and clung onto Kuwabara tightly.

"Easy now." Kuwabara whispered, "There's nothing to be afraid of." He gently scooped up some of the water and dribbled it down the infant's back.

Hiei flinched at the sudden wetness on his back and turned back to the water. Being lowered in the babe reached out and tried to grab the warm liquid surrounding him. The freezing chill deserted him as the infant began pounding his hands on the water, splashing playfully.

Kuwabara's worried expression changed to relief as he saw the chibi playing at last.

After two hours of wandering through the building Yusuke returned with a small brown paper bag in his hand. "(sigh) I'm home."

"It's about time." Kuwabara called back as he stepped out of the bathroom, a short towel was draped over his shoulders.

Yusuke met him a wide eyed stare, "Uh….why are you wet? And in your shorts? Did we run out of diapers?"

"NO you stupid! I was giving Hiei a bath." He barked back viciously, "I used my spirit energy to warm up the water since the heat was out. And I couldn't put him in alone."  
The spirit detective sighed with slight relief, "Oh right, so where is he now?"

Just then the red head froze in his spot. The skin of his face turned white as a sheet, "Uh…."

"Oh man! Talk about not leaving him alone!"

The two boys sprinted back to the bathroom where when they opened the door a mountain of hot steam fogged over them making it impossible to see.

Kuwabara: "What the-!"

Yusuke: "Oh man you boiled him!"

Against the steam they slashed and waved their arms to empty the room in search of their friend. Fear clinched their minds at the thought of what in intense heat might've done to the helpless infant.

As fog was wisped away from the steaming tub the boys soon came upon Hiei, splashing about happily in the bathwater happily laughing. They both swooped in momentarily butted heads and grabbed the child out of the tub.

"How the heck did that happen?" Yusuke wrestled the Hiei into his arms and wrapped a towel around him.

"I don't know…but I don't think I want to find out."

Silently, and without their knowing, the charm embedded in the miniature demon's back shown like a red hot poker before disappearing back again.

The two boys proceeded in their task of raising the demon child together. Each took turned with the numerous tasks of child rearing despite the freezing cold outside. Since there was no power they each took turns turning themselves into warm living beds whenever Hiei became sleepy

"Alright strained bananas in…" Kuwabara announced in the kitchen with the kid on his lap. Playfully he slipped a tiny spoonful of baby food into Hiei's mouth. Instantly the chibi winced and spat up the yellow gunk. "Uhg, strained bananas out."

"Guess he didn't like that." Yusuke observed from the table looking through the donated supplies of baby food, diapers, and old toys.

"Well he's gotta eat something."

Just then Yusuke lifted out another jar of food from the bag, "Hey what about this?"

"Veal flavored? What is it, a kind of fish?"

"Well, he IS a demon…might as well try it."

* * *

If you enjoyed it R&R. If you don't like it the flames will be used for the barbeque.

P.S. Veal is calf meat


	12. The Meltdown, Payback

HE MELTDOWN  
PAYBACK!

The icy winter storm continued the blow and beat down on the city. The streets had become no longer passable through the congesting snow. Stores had closed down because workers and customers couldn't move from their residences. Schools had been shut down until further notice.

Because of the heat and electric outage the police and watch committee had arranged a rescue team to recover civilians from their snow beaten prisons and transport them to nearby shelters.

"Come one Keiko! You don't want to get left behind." Her father called back into their restaurant as the rescuers uncovered the doorway and heaved it open.

Dressed in her warmest sweater and pants Keiko raced to her parents. Her bag swinging over her shoulder, "I still haven't contacted Yusuke yet. I'm worried."

Mr. Yukimora turned back to her after helping his wife through, "Now now Keiko I'm sure he's fine. He's probably enjoying himself throwing snowballs at icicles. You know how odd he is."

"I guess you're right."

Her father took her by the shoulder and helped her out to the rescue team. Before he climbed out himself he took a moment to look back into the restaurant and home that his father started. The home that he hoped to leave to his daughter and her husband someday. He wondered grimly if he would ever see it again.

"Is it just me or is it getting colder?!" Yusuke stuttered through chattering teeth.

Hiei squeaked and squirmed in his arms underneath the layers of his wool and cotton blankets. With the power out of commission, and Kurama still yet to be found, the two remaining detectives alternated shifts of expending their energies to keep the infant and themselves warm.  
Hiei, who was only slightly better after his warm bath, half slept in Yusuke's arms. The other half of the time he wiggled around between the boy's grasp and their cocoon of blankets.  
Meanwhile Yusuke panted underneath his shell as the glowing spirit aura around him faded, "It's your turn Kuwabara. I need to rest."  
"Alright.

Hiei cooed curiously as he was passed on yet again from one arms to the other.

Kuwabara held him close to his own body heat, "Do you think he'll walk or talk first?"

"Heh, that's easy. Knowing him he'll walk first."

"Nah. He'll talk. He won't waste a chance to insult me once he can."

Yusuke sneered, "The chill's getting into your brain baka. How else can you explain his incredible speed? He was a walker the first time around and he'll be a walker this time."

"You sure?"

"You wanna bet on it?"

"Sure." The taller teen agreed charging up his own spirit energy into heat. "Two weeks allowance?"

"As much as you wanna loose."

Just then a loud crashing sound erupted outside.

"What's going on?" Kuwabara said with a jump.

"I don't know but better leave him here. At least it's warmer." Yusuke said as he raced out to see what's the matter.

The boys huge their heads down from the railing to see two huge rescue vehicles practically fused together in a mess of ice encrusted burning metal. People were fleeing the crash sight in fear of a gas leak but the snow had caused many to sink hip deep into streets.  
Yusuke gasped when he recognized some of the refuges, "Keiko!"

"This storm's getting worse. I've never seen it this bad before."

Suddenly a strong gust of frozen wind blew at the building, causing the boys to fall behind the short wall as a shield. A smaller, yet just as strong breeze winded over them and slammed the door shut. Ice crystals immediately incased the doorway making it impossible to open.

"No! Hiei!"

"He's trapped! This is getting nuts."

Mixture of anger and fear began to pulse through Yusuke's veins and he charged to the door. The moment he grabbed the handle the ice had grown over the metal and quickly started to climb up the detective's arms. The teen gave the numbing chill no mind and kept pulling on the door. "We got to get him out of there!"

Kuwabara shrieked and tried to free his friend, "Now I KNOW this isn't normal. This has got to be some sort of ice attack."

"Gee! What gave that away? Whatever it is, it's after Hiei!"

Inside Hiei wiggled inside the massive nest to see the world around him. Once he poked his head out he quickly retreated back in because the temperature had suddenly became terribly cold. Where were his giant walking furnaces?

Hiei's young innocent eyes looked around desperately. His nest was becoming increasingly colder.

The now helpless baby glanced up to see a woman, with long blue air and pallor skin standing over him.

"Cold little one?" The white witch questioned icily, "Well, we'll see about that." With a snap of her fingers a bitter wind blew within the apartment. Creating a twister over the infant.

The chibi Hiei whimpered and cling onto the blankets to brace himself. He let out a frightened cry for help.

The babe's cries soon reached the boys outside who shivered as they tugged at the door.  
"Oh no! Don't tell me he's hungry or his diapers full!" Yusuke, the Spirit Detective moaned against the cold.  
Kuwabara on the other hand received a chilling sensation and it wasn't cause of the long relentless storm. "There's something inside. With him."  
"What?!"  
"And it's attacking Hiei!"  
Yusuke's eyes lashed with fear, the recent crash was only a diversion, a trick to lure them outside so that the real intruder would strike from the inside. Most likely a demon thirsting for revenge on Hiei from his adulthood. In the vulnerable state he was in he would be without a doubt an easy prey. "Not on MY watch!" at that moment all his spiritual energy and his devotion to protect his friend collided together and fused into waves of power that shattered the ice around himself and the door.  
The two of them thrust themselves through.  
The maiden of ice shot a menacing glare at her own intruders.  
Yusuke was the first to charge in and see both the witch and the freezing demon child. "Who the he-!"  
Immediately Kazuma covered his mouth, "Urameshi! Not in front of the k-i-d."  
"Alright…Who the HECK are you?"  
The snow sorceries stepped back away from the infant long enough for Kuwabara to rush over and grab him from her chilling wind. "I am Yukiko. Queen of the winter ice and snow. This is of no concern o yours."  
"You're trying to kill our friend. Yeah that IS a concern of ours." Yusuke exclaimed back at her while removing his jacket to warm the chibi.  
Yukiko's eyes flashed in pale color, _"This is proving more difficult to test him then I thought." _"You intend on defending him are you? Then defend him against THIS!" She waved her right arm at the trembling group. A huge dust of frozen wind blew upon them, spinning and twisting savagely, carrying bits of sharpened ice from the walls and furniture that cut and pierced their skin.  
Hiei watched his friends wide-eyed as they shielded him from the attacked. The scent of hot blood being turned to ice poured over the child.

The boys braced each other against the attack as it swooped over and around them.

Hiei looked around to his friends, shivering under the expanding ice.

"Didididididon't wawawaworry kiddo, you're gagagagoanna be alrrrrright." Yusuke choked out from his freezing lungs.

"Nnnno one'ssss goanna hhhhhurt uuuuyou."

The baby's eyes widened. They were sacrificing themselves for his safety. At the age he had transformed to he didn't understand much of anything, but one thing became clear to his mind. He must protect his friends.

While Yusuke and Kuwabara huddled closer to shield the child Hiei starred straight at the white witch. His eyes soon grew blank and empty, as though his unconscious self had retreated deeper inside to prepare or the ultimate charge.  
"So, little one…you will not tap into your power yourself, but will when your friends are in danger."  
His black and white bangs were soon blown up in the wind, exposing a thin mark that slowly opened wider. His jagan eye burned with rage and fire.  
Yukiko gasped in surprise, "An evil eye?!"  
A beam as red a fire erupted from third eye sliced clean through the attack. The ice and wind ceased and evaporated into the air till nothing was left.  
"HAAAAAAAaAaaaaaa-" The white witch screamed in fright of the awesome power and vanished.  
For several heartbeats Yusuke felt nothing. Had they'd been frozen to death? Possibly. Carefully

With Yukiko gone all of the ice and snow that had fallen in Tokyo had melted away and everything had returned to normal. Well sort of.

"I know I know. I'm just saying that I wish I knew what happened." Kuwabara stated while he mopped up the remaining puddles left in the apartment by the attack, "We were goners for sure and she didn't finish us off?"

"Maybe she lost interest." Yusuke replied holding little Hiei up on his lap with a thermometer. Hiei gave a heavy cooing yawn when the device in his ear beeped and Yusuke pulled it out. "Well… one bit of good news, his temperature's back to normal."

"That's a relief."

The little fire demon yawned again. Content.

Kazuma sat up from his chore to look at the young detective and child, "You know, This isn't quite so bad. Having Hiei like this."

"Yeah," Yusuke sighed relaxed, "He's a good kid."

Hiei the baby curled himself up next to Yusuke and closed his eyes for a long, well deserved, nap.

"It seems you made it without me afterall." A new surprising voice soon sounded in the room.

The two teenagers snapped their heads to the direction of the sound. "KURAMA!?"

The Kitsune demon smiled at the door, "Missed me?"

Kuwabara: "So you even need to ask?"

Yusuke adjusted the chibi in his arms, stood up and went to the telephone when it began to ring. Apparently the power returned as soon as the snow witch disappeared.

The more handsome redhead teem stepped in carefully around the massive puddles, "Sorry I couldn't be here sooner. My family got-"

"Snowed in? So was the rest of down but we're glad you're back."

A few minute later Yusuke had a surprised expression laidened on his face, "Really? I'll be sure to ask him when i see him. Thank you." he hung up, shocked and confused, "Kurama..."

Kurarma looked up from the floor helping Kuwabara clean up, "Yes?"

"That was your mom. She said that you all were in town the whole time and that the last funeral was two years ago..."


	13. Three Men and a Demon

**Unexpected Parenting**

**Three Men and a Demon**

Poor poor Kurama starred helplessly before his two friends and the demon child. Their eyes cold and menacing. A sly smirk crept across each of their lips as they unanimously decided on the most appropriate fate.

He trembled…

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara relaxed lazily in the living room. A live performance of the world battle matches at the Tokyo Dom was being broadcasted. They watched the competition matched while downing bottle of soda and popcorn. But the true pleasure for the evening was the sound of their lone fox friend 'gracefully' making up for lost time with their active infant.

"OH YAMA!" he cursed from the farthest end of the apartment, "What have you been feeding this kid!?"

The other two boys suppressed a snicker.

"How do you get these things on him? No Hiei! Not on the sheets!"

Kuwabara took an uneasy glance down the hall, "Shouldn't we show him how to change a diaper?"

"Nah!" the Spirit Detective smirked, sipping at his cola, "Give him another half hour."

Atsuko Uremeshi returned home from the shelter to find four boys asleep in her living room. The newest face in the group she recognized as her son's friend had the babe resting comfortably on the teen's chest, on the floor, whereas the other two had claimed the couches.

She smiled at the scene, "Looks like you guys made it though in one piece."

Just then the tiny demon awoke. His bright red-tinted eyes gazed around curiously.

She picked him up in her arms and bounced him lightly, causing the babe to giggle with glee, "Hiei. Is that right?" the 'senior' parent said smiling.

Hiei looked up to her. A slight nod was made by his head.

Atsuko grinned as she fiddled with his outfit, "You're sleeping with me tonight. I've got an adorable little number for you to wear!"

* * *

"Oh MOM! What have you don with him!?"

"When the boys awoke with a start they immediately became frightened for their chibifide friend. They found him eventually, in Yusuk's mother's room trying on an arsenal of baby clothing, with Hiei as the dress up doll.

The chibi looked around between the 'big people'. He was currently wearing a yellow and black firefighter uniform with a little red hat on his head.

Atzuko glance up at her mortified son, "Doesn't he look adorable in this? I found it in the window of a baby store on my way home and thought it would be perfect!"

"He looks ridicules mom!"

"I must admit the black suits him." Kuwabara stated more calmly then the others.

Kurama smirked, "Although he would rather figh WITH fire instead of against it."

Hiei cooed as he tried to move around. He reach up for his hat and threw it.  
Everyone chuckled, "See. Even HE hates it." Yusuke jeered.

"Well of course he does." His mother laughed, "he prefers your old bunny suit."  
"MOTHER!"

"I thought it looked adorable on you." The voice of Keiko suddenly said behind the boys. They all sun around with a gasp.

"Man! Talk about coming out of the woodwork." Yusuke exclaimed.

"We just wanted to check up on you." Botan beemed behind Keiko.

The cheery grim reaper moved her eyes over to he demon toddler. She wondered how he had managed through the unexpected attack of snow. Moreover how had the curse placed on him was affecting the boy.

But Hiei didn't seem to notice and tossed his fireman's hat again, giggling on how it bounced off the floor.

Keiko then came forward and picked the chibi up into her arms, "Let's take him out to the park Yusuke! The fresh air and sunshine will be great after all that snow."

"No way!" he protested.

"Why not?"

"What do you think people will day if they saw me with a baby Keiko? I'm sure Immumoto would just love to send me on a permanent paternity leave!"

Kuwabara had to catch himself from falling over from surprise, _"I didn't know he knew such long words."_

Keiko pouted at her best friend's refusal.

"Besides, Kurama still has some overtime to do." Yusuke added.

"I had a reason to be absent." The kitsune demon replied in defense.

"And you both are doing a rotten job." Kuwabara suddenly spoke up, only to receive challenging stares from all the others.

* * *

"Way to go guys.." The Spirit Detective moaned as all three men sat around a tree in the park, "Thanks to all your bickering you got us thrown out of my house!"

"OUR bickering?! YOU were the one yelling every two seconds." Kuwabara retorted as he held a large diaper bag in his hand.

"The both of you were carrying on more then you should in that situation." Kurama added calmly as he held the baby in his arms.

"Don't you get me started you goldbreaker!" Yusuke glared, "What was so important that you couldn't be around to help us raise him?"

"I was searching for ingredients for an antidote." Kurama replied coldly, even my his own standards.

Immediately he backed off his verbal attack, "Oh… I should've known.. Any luck?"

The kitsune shook his head, "I was close, but essential ingredients in the Spirit World are not in season."

"Typical… " The spirit detective sighed, "How long do we have to be out here?"

"Till we decide to cooperate or when Hiei runs out of diapers…" Kuwabara sighed.

Kurama sighed and dared to check.

"Well…"

"Perfectly dry."

Yusuke sighed and hung his head, "The one time he decides to hold it in…"

The baby squeaked curiously and grabbed a hold of Kurama's hair playfully.

The kitsune in disguise smiled against the sharp pain to his skull, ""We're just going to have to make the best of this.."

"We can go to a movie." Kuwabara suggested.

Yusuke: "With a baby?"

Kuwabara: "We'll find a G flick."

Kurama sighed heavily, "I suppose we should find some other stimulating activities for.. his age group."

Yusuke turned and raised an eyebrow to him, "Like what? Kiddy boxing?"

* * *

Eventually the boys had search around the park and found a play group with many other children about a year old. They felt awkward being surrounded by suspicious mothers but tried to focus on their own charge.

Hiei however found himself playing in a large box full of sand and other kids. One little boy who already walking went over one dirt mound to another and flopped down on top of it, causing the child building at it to cry.

Meanwhile a little girl was set close to the mini demon and was smiling sweetly over to him.

Little Hiei looked her over oddly, trying to figure her out.

"Hey look guys." said Yusuke as he watched the toddlers, "Hiei's got a girlfriend."

The other two laughed lightly.

The black haired baby giggled with the girl and played when the larger child appeared and sat close by. At once he grabbed at the girls hair and began pulling it.  
The girl shrieked in pain.

Hiei narrowed his gaze at the infant bully and tossed a plastic shovel pull of sand at the taller kid.  
At once the kid started crying and was scooped up by his mother.  
Grateful, the little girl wrapped her arms around Hiei and kissed his cheek.

The mini demon blinked in surprise.

* * *

Just want to send a message about the long delay and what people had been thinking about my story. When I first wrote it I was stuck with only what the stupid American broadcasting can provide and it stopped short in the series just before Yusuke died, again. So I never saw the episode when you see Hiei AS a baby until much later. This knowlage had as you could say… intimidated me.

But this is MY fic and I can have chibi Hiei however I'd like so this keep going!

R and R


End file.
